There is known an electronic apparatus that includes a housing and a filter. The housing accommodates an electronic component and has an air inlet for taking in outside air to cool the electronic component. The filter covers the air inlet. Techniques related to these configurations are discussed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-8272, 2007-115020, and 7-236805, as well as Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 4-123591.
When the filter is clogged with dirt and dust in the air, an amount of outside air taken into the housing through the air inlet decreases, which may reduce efficiency of cooling the electronic component. One of conceivable solutions to this issue is, for example, to uncover the air inlet by sliding the filter in a manner similar to moving a sliding door, relative to the air inlet. However, in this solution, it is desirable to provide a space for accommodating the filter at a position next to the air inlet, and therefore, the housing may become larger.